


Canine Kleptomania

by echotango



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, canine kleptomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echotango/pseuds/echotango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham and the story of how he found his six dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canine Kleptomania

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly, short drabble that I wrote. It made my mom laugh, so it has to be funny.

In the town of Wolf Trap, Virginia, dogs started going missing. Within three months, almost ten dogs had gone missing. No one knew where they had gone or what exactly had happened to them… Only two people knew exactly what happened and neither of them were talking.  
"Today is another sad day for dog owners. More pet canines have gone missing. Reports say that almost ten dogs have gone missing in just the past three months. Police have no new leads and are reluctant to say that the perpetrator is human." Will Graham picked up the remote and changes the channel with very little hesitation. He didn’t consider himself a dognapper, rather a savior of sorts. Winston, Pepe, Arnold, Ginny, Shelly, and Miggs had been wandering on the streets. He didn’t kidnap them…just…saved them. He told Doctor Lecter about how Winston was the first one he saved. Ginny, the dog with the longest hair possible, had been found underneath a car. Arnold and Shelly were rummaging through trash cans near the supermarket parking lot. Miggs was in a sewer drain, rolling around in whatever was down there. Pepe…well Pepe was on a leash. He doesn’t talk about how he invited Pepe into his home.  
In truth, he did dognap Pepe. He was a shaggy chihuahua with a pink collar and a sluggish owner. Within a few weeks, their walk schedule was evident and with ease, he kidnapped the dog right out from the woman’s nose. Doctor Lecter did know about this, but he found it hilarious and decided to let his patient kidnap more dogs to see how his mental illness would progress. A new type of kleptomania? Canine kleptomania? Doctor Lecter was convinced the science journals would love this article.


End file.
